


All Unlukcy Spell

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: All Hallow's Eve [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: Things get steadly worse for the entire world





	

Once they had all managed to regroup after the wave, Xander knew that any chance of hims going to the US was gone as everything was now so much worse. The Zombies were multiplying so quickly now that they were contagious, as now they no longer had to wait for death. And since the Burial Act had been implemented across the world anyone's body that was found in time was immediately beheaded and burned so as to prevent a Rising. It had worked to prevent more zombies from coming but now that was no longer an option. AS now they did not need the dead to rise, only their teeth to bite people with. The only thing that would prevent more rising now would be to behead every single  
bitten person immediately and that was not currently possible.

The plague had just reached an entirely new level of shit and Xander had no idea how they would combat against this new rise of evil. He did know what he would do to the one or ones that were responsible for all this though and it would not be pretty. They just had to find him first. Which they had been trying to do for months with no luck. Never before had Xander felt such a level of absolute failure and anger. All of the Big Bads that they had faced in the past had always been eager to take credit so they had thus always what they were. only the Mayor and Glory had been truly surprising and rather difficult to kill thanks to the fact that they had no idea until the end what they were. Even the First had been as they had known what It was even though It was by far their toughest being to defeat thanks to It being unkillable.

Now though, they had no idea if the Bad was even a male or female. In all this time they knew absolutely nothing about the one reasonable for all of this and Xander as truly sick of not knowing anything.


End file.
